


Beating of My Heart

by chibipinkpetals



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibipinkpetals/pseuds/chibipinkpetals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno begins to realize the meaning behind childish promises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beating of My Heart

_Sleep tight, Sho-chan,_ Ohno whispers. His voice low in the dark moonlit room. He can see the glow of the alabaster skin due to the moonlight.

Ohno curled around the small form, his hand running through the messy locks. His lips formed into a small smile as he carded his fingers through the brown locks, his eyes taking in the round flushed cheeks and the small pout. The mouth parted as small and deep breath escaped him. His eyes soften at the hold of the small fingers around his shirt – a burst of affection sipped through his chest when he felt the fingers tighten even more.

He thinks back to how he ended up in that situation. It has been five years since Shouko had the little bundle of energy. He'd been baby-sitting every once in a while, sometimes even getting into trouble for snatching the little obedient thing to the harbor and not bringing him until around midnight. He'd been watched carefully – both by Shouko and Nino, but they still trusted him enough with their son's safety.

He sighed and reached over to pull up the bedsheet, covering the small form completely from the coolness of the room. He laughed quietly at the memory that not only got him a little taken aback, but also had Nino looking at him with narrowed eyes and Shouko seemingly more surprised than ever.

_One day, I'll marry you._

Ohno had often received that promise when he was baby-sitting him, but never before in front of them. He'd seen the bright eyes, the flushed cheeks and the determination in said eyes. He adored him, and he always laughed at his promise, always thinking how cute and childish he was.

 _Satoshi-kun,_ he'd seen how Shouko had stared at him, a worried look on her face. She reached over and hugged him tight as Nino called for his son to him. Ohno had been confused at first, curling his own arms around her. She sighed and laid her chin on his shoulder, her hand reaching over to shift through the brown locks.

 _Don't give him too much to hope for._ She whispered to his ear and he stiffened. He wasn't so sure if he understood, her son was only a child and he, well he was well already in his late twenties, aside from that, they were both males and Nino had no qualms to show that he didn't actually approved of that. Even when he and Nino have often been intimate in a sort of acceptable way.

 _He's only a child,_ he thinks quietly, his fingers still going through the soft locks.

He yawned and then laid down to press the small form against his chest, nuzzling his nose to Sho's cheek, closing his eyes and finally falling asleep – thinking that they should be arriving any time soon.

-

Despite knowing that Nino had turned out to be rather protective of his only child, Ohno couldn't stop the warmness in his heart for his little bundle of joy. Being around them, it was something inevitable. There was no way that he wouldn't feel affection for him, more so with the smiles, the round cheeks – it helped that they had the same amount of love for food.

 

\- * -

With time, Ohno has received childish promises of being swept off his feet by none other than Shouko's kid. His eyes would brightened and his cheeks would glow red. Ohno had adored each and every one of those moments because he could only see a child's promise.

-

Now he wonders if he should have put a stop to those moments. He sees Sho's brows furrow and his teeth nibble at his bottom lip, trying to keep in check his emotions. He can see how Sho is struggling. They had been joking around, Sho leaning against his side, laughing about innate things.

After Shouko and Nino had bought their house, Ohno had often gone over to babysit, sometimes, Sho would be dropped off – when Sho was old enough to walk he would drop by Ohno's place. As he grew older, Sho would make his way over without warning and Ohno would always allow him to stay, sometimes even spend the night over. It had been all natural – Sho sleeping on the same bed, sometimes, Ohno would even allow Sho to stay on the bed and others, they would switch; but Sho had made it obvious that it didn't matter.

He had been taken aback when Sho suddenly went serious.

_I want to be with you,_

Ohno stared at him, a bite of his lip and his brows showing the confusion, concerned at how he should handle it.

 _Sho-chan, you're just a teenager, you don't know what you're saying,_ Ohno said. Sho jerks to a standing position, and Ohno could see the face contort into annoyance. A hiss escapes the full mouth and Ohno is slightly taken aback at the sight of the tears gathering at the corner of his eyes.

He frowns and tries to hold on to the shred of sanity he has. His hands clench as he holds himself back from reaching out and thumbing away the tears that he knows will fall. He can see the lips tremble, his body shuddering as he takes in deep breathes, looking away.

Suddenly, Sho raises his head and stares at him with teary angry eyes. Ohno frowns, never before had Sho given him that stare at him. He'd seen him give it to many people, never to him though and somehow, he felt a twinge in his chest. He hesitates and swallows as he slowly rises to stand in front of him.

 _Sho-chan,_ he stops and frowns deeper when Sho only shakes his head and turns away. Ohno feels his chest tighten. He takes a step towards him and reaches out his hand to touch his arm, but Sho shakes him off.

 _Sho-chan,_ he tries again, but Sho refuses to turn around and takes a step away. Ohno frowns and swallows the lump in his throat. His thoughts go to what Shouko will think, to what Nino will say – neither sounds promising, but the thought of Sho walking away from him; somehow, that hurts the most.

He'd seen him grow up from a cute bundle of energy to a handsome teenager. He'd felt awkward and at a loss when he felt something other than familial affection for him. He had been afraid of Sho thinking bad about him, thinking that he was nothing but a pervert. Now, with this – with Sho confessing to him; he feels the wrongness in it, but he can't help but realize that Sho was someone special.

And if Ohno was honest with himself, he would admit that being around Sho, being with him, it felt as if he had been waiting for Sho his entire life.

 _Don't go,_ Ohno whispers, hands clenched tight. He knows that it's wrong; that he can't promise him anything, but Sho stops and Ohno can't help but bite his lip and hope that Sho stays.

 _Don't go,_ Ohno repeats and closes his eyes, hoping that he isn't wrong.

He hears a small shuffle of the feet and he raises his head, seeing Sho turned around and giving him a confused look. Ohno tries to smile, but his eyes blur and he realizes that he is holding tears – he's afraid. He knows that he will have to fight for this, for what he hopes is real. Sho tilts his head and makes a chuckling noise deep in his throat.

Ohno hopes and hopes, and his breath leaves him when Sho wraps his arms tight around him.

 _I'll fight for you,_ Sho whispers and Ohno snorts, his heart fluttering at the promise. He nods and curls his arms around Sho's frame.

 _Stupid, you better._ Ohno threatens and Sho laughs. He raises his head and untangles his arms from Ohno's shorter form.

Ohno feels a warmness on his cheeks and he bites his bottom when Sho cups his face and stares into his eyes. He makes a sound of protest when Sho keeps staring at him, before Sho runs his thumb over his flushed cheeks and the corner of his mouth. He feels like a teenager – despite being double his age. His eyes begin to take a glaze of uncertainty and Sho blinks in realization.

 _I love you,_ Sho whispers and finally presses his lips to Ohno's. Ohno breathes out and his eyes flutter close at the warmness pressed against his pliant mouth. Sho tilts his head and Ohno tightens his arms around Sho's waist, leaning forward on his toes and opening his mouth to welcome him.

Sho makes a small satisfied noise and Ohno moans softly when Sho suckles on his bottom lip. Thoughts about Shouko, about Nino, about Sho's future, about his, and _their_ future, are thrown out the window and all he can really think about is Sho.

 

\- * -

  
He finds himself biting his lip, wringing his hands and almost afraid of what he has to do. He stares openly at Nino's not so happy expression, he swallows and then averts his gaze to find Shouko's. She seems confused, slightly hurt and maybe a tad apprehensive. He can see the tiredness in her eyes.

 _Satoshi,_ she trails off and then sighs, moving to sit next to Nino. Nino glances her way, his face not displaying anything, but his eyes seem to glow. He looks back at him and Ohno feels the air thick with tension.

Nino rubs his forehead and twist his lips in annoyance. They are caught like that when Sho walks in. Ohno's cheeks tint red at the sight of Sho with his uniform, his hair messy due to the slight breeze outside.

 _Satoshi,_ Sho says with bright eyes. Ohno notices Nino's hand clench from his peripherals. When Sho is making his way towards him hurriedly, Nino stands up abruptly and yanks his hand to lead him to sit next to them.

 _Kazu,_ Shouko's voice sounds concerned and Sho frowns at the tight hold his father has on him. He looks towards his mother. When he tries to pull away, Nino makes a disgruntled noise and Shouko sighs.

 _Sho-chan, listen,_ she says firmly and he stops his struggling. He gives her a helpless look and then glances to Ohno's attempted smile. He receives a small shake of the head and Sho deflates at the realization of what was happening.

 _I will not approve of this,_ Nino says firmly. He says it with his eyes set on Ohno. Ohno frowns and tries to protest, but Sho beats him to it. Without even allowing him to say anything, Nino turns and clenches his jaw, giving Sho a warning stare. Sho's lip curls into a grimace and makes a motion to stand up, but Nino jerks his hand and sits him back down.

Shouko frowns at the display in front of her and closes her eyes briefly, before smiling apologetically towards her friend.

 _I think, Satoshi, I think you should leave_ , she says hesitantly and Ohno frowns deeper, but he glances towards Sho's pleading gaze and Nino's hardened one. Never before had he seen Nino display this side of himself. They had always been close, despite the rocky start they had with Shouko dating him and now, Ohno wonders if he will lose Sho. Absentmindedly thinking if Sho had been his to begin with.

-

He doesn't see Sho for a while, in fact, he doesn't even visit him, knowing that things were still simmering. He catches sight of Nino leaving for work, he sees Shouko staying a little later and afterward, leaving when she drops off Sho at school.

He hasn't talked to either of them, because he knows it will get him nowhere.

-

It's a month later, when he is struggling to start a painting, that he trudges out to the living room when he hears the knocks on his door. He is taken by surprised when Sho hurls himself against his chest, his arms tight around him.

 _Don't ignore me,_ Sho whispers into his ear and Ohno frowns, feeling his form shake. He sighs, unwilling to make him go away and try to keep him away. Sho buries his face against his neck and refuses to let him go.

Ohno pulls a little away and smiles softly at him.

 _Sho-chan...maybe we shouldn't,_ he tries to sound convincing, but Sho's brows knit together before he shakes his head.

 _Please don't say that. I'll talk to them, they'll understand,_ Ohno chuckles a little and bites his lip. He doesn't even understand how he is trying to push him away, but still clinging to him, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes.

 _Please, stay with me,_ Sho whispers against his lips and Ohno wants to believe. He wants to be strong enough to fight for this. He closes his eyes when Sho's plush lips envelop his. He breathes out and realizes that even if he tried, he couldn't. He had far too much affection for him, regardless of his trying to avoid it.

Sho tilts his head and kisses him deeply, suckling on his bottom lip and earning a small pleading moan.

 

\- * -

Ohno doesn't know how they ended up in that position, but he finds himself digging his nails onto Sho's back, arching to Sho's heat. He muffles his moans against his arm and his eyes blur at the sensation. His breath hitch when Sho presses into him, dragging his tongue along his collar. He cries out and Sho hisses in return, tightening his fingers into the pale flesh of Ohno's thighs.

Ohno whimpers, his mouth falling open to Sho's biting his neck, murmuring soft promises against his skin. It's burned to his mind and he calls for him, mewling at the rippling waves of sensation assaulting him. He can't believe in how Sho – a teenager, can have such an overpowering presence in his life – him, who is twice his age.

Thinking about how it seemed impossible, it brings the fear he has been holding on to all this time. His eyes water and a small pain within his chest causes a pained noise to escape him. Sho catches sight of the tears gathering at the corner of Ohno's eyes and he thumbs them away, a determined expression set on his face.

 _You're mine and no one nor nothing will take that away,_ Sho promises. He buries himself deeper and Ohno shivers with a groan. He wants to believe.

He _has_ to believe.

He nods and pulls Sho more against him, his legs tightening around the slim waist. Sho grins at him, a soft look in his eyes.

 _I love you,_ Sho says and Ohno shakes in his hold, releasing and whimpering. Sho follows him a couple of thrusts later, breathing out heavily against Ohno's neck.

Ohno knows that he wanted to give up on something like this; now, he wants to be with him without holding back. Even when he knows that it won't be easy, when he knows it's wrong, when he knows that one day Sho will lose interest in him – he still can't believe that he's a bottom even with his age and that mortifies him, he wants to take this chance.

 _I love you too,_ he finally says with flushed cheeks and eyes averted. Sho chuckles as he wipes him clean. Ohno snatches the wet towel from him, embarrassed. Sho grunts as he lays next to him and wraps his arms around him, curling around him and smiling against his collarbone.

Ohno murmurs about obnoxious teenagers before he reached behind him to turn off the lamp and yawned. He sighed and snuggled closer to Sho's form. He felt overly warm, but he welcomed that warmth. Sho pressed his lips against Ohno's temple and whispered another promise for only him to hear. Ohno laughs quietly and leads his hands to lay flat against Sho's back.

He yawns once more before he curls more into him. Not wanting to think about what would happen next.

 

\- * -

Nino storms into his apartment with an angry expression not even a week later and Ohno can only frown and then sigh knowingly. He tries to sooth him, but Nino narrows his eyes at him and points a finger to him.

 _You should know that this is wrong. He's only a child,_ Nino hisses and Ohno frowns. He knows that, and he still can't stop the uncertainty in his heart, but he also knows that what he feels for Sho – be it him being a teenager or not, he knows it _is_ genuine.

 _He doesn't know what he wants,_ Nino continues and a look of resignation crosses his face, _you don't even know what you want,_ Ohno chuckles at how true those words are.

 _I don't want him to be hurt,_ Nino finally says. Ohno knows that Nino's had a rough life when he was younger – with Nino being Sho's father, he'd seen him shower him with affection, often causing Ohno to feel jealous of their bond. He'd seen Nino run his fingers through Sho's hair once he walked in with Ohno waking up at the sound of the door opening, and they had arrived from their outing, even when Sho was barely reaching the years of being a teenager.

He never actually thought that Nino would hold this kind of possessiveness towards his son.

_Ohno-san, please, I don't want him to be humiliated because he likes men. I don't want him to have to hide about what he feels – it's wrong and I can't help but beg you to let him go. He still has his whole life ahead of him. Don't you want him to be happy?_

Ohno feels his chest tighten and he closes his eyes briefly, knowing full well that all Nino really wanted was for his son to be happy. He knows that he is somehow preventing Sho to find someone his age, someone not male and someone that can actually give him happiness.

He looks into Nino's eyes and understands that Nino is afraid of what Sho will have to put up with should they stay together – because Ohno wasn't only a man, but he was ridiculously twice his age. He bites his lip preventing it from quivering, because he knows that he has to let him go. He knows that he needs to make Sho understand that it's better if they ended their not so 'secret' meetings.

 _Okay._ Ohno whispers, clenching his hands and averting his gaze. He doesn't want for Nino to see how horrible he feels. He knows that Nino and Shouko are his friend – his closest friends, and that Sho could be practically seen as his nephew, it makes him sick to think how selfish he has been acting.

 _I know...I know it hurts, but in the end, it will be for the best,_ Nino tries to sound soothing, but Ohno doesn't want to hear it. His fringe covers his eyes and he tries to hide even more. Nino tries to say something else, but is ignored.

 

\- * -

When Sho knocks the door, Ohno ignores it. He hears the pounding on the door, and he covers his ears, tries to not make any noise. He can't believe that he is acting like that, but he knows that if he opens the door, he won't be able to tell him 'no'.

He hears Sho's voice quiver and his heart clenches at that. His hand fist and his nails dig into his palm as he prevents himself from seeing Sho. Sho is persistent, he gives him that, and it only makes things harder.

It continues for a while, and each time, Ohno has pretended to not be there, though he knows that Sho is aware that he was only avoiding him. Even after he promised him, even then, he knew that he wanted for Sho to be happy.

And if in the end Sho can be happy without him, then Ohno was willing to stop.

 

\- * -

It's a couple of months later when Ohno is walking down the street; with a heavy heart and a tired demeanor, he makes his way to the convenience store. He catches sight of Sho walking across the street with a cute girl and he feels his insides twist and his jaw clenches and he feels a twinge in his heart.

He tries to walk unseen, only that it doesn't work with his cap pulled down and his eyes covered. He suddenly feels a tug on his arm and he jerks to a turn. His cap flips off and he is now staring at Sho's face contorted in annoyance.

 _Ohno-san,_ Ohno's heart aches at the note of how Sho called him. He stares at him and bites his lip. The girl is staring at him curiously, until Sho apologizes to her; and without waiting for a response, he tugs at Ohno's wrist and begins to pull him back to Ohno's apartment.

Ohno tries to protest, halfheartedly tugging at his hand and telling him to stop. He thinks that he looks pathetic – a grown man being dragged around by a boy younger than himself. He stays quiet when Sho doesn't let him go, until they reach the elevator and Sho presses him against the wall, placing his weight on him. Ohno breathes out unevenly and tries to pull away. He finds his mind becoming foggy just being enveloped within Sho's scent.

When they reach the designated floor, Ohno still tries to protest, until Sho stops in front of Ohno's apartment's door and kisses him deeply. Ohno's heart skips a beat at the warm mouth pressed against him. Sho seems to fumble with his hands until he cups Ohno's face and pries his mouth to open. Ohno whimpers at the pressure on his lip, only to groan against them, allowing Sho to probe his mouth eagerly.

Ohno's eyes water and his hands clench to Sho's blazer, making him achingly aware of the age difference. He gasps when Sho allows him to breath, his cheeks are red and his lips swollen. Sho leans to kiss him again, and Ohno barely finds the strength to hold him in place.

 _Sho-chan, lets talk,_ he almost begs when Sho leans down and presses his warm mouth to his neck. Ohno shivers and his legs quiver when Sho places open mouth kisses to his pulse.

 _Please Sho-chan,_ he tightens his hold and fumbles with his keys to get them inside.

Once inside, Sho reluctantly lets him go, his disgruntlement obvious when Ohno pulls away and lets out a defeated sigh.

 _Why are you avoiding me, didn't we promise – ,_ Ohno raises his hand and stops him. Ohno hesitates, but the thought about seeing Sho with someone else makes him afraid of what he was feeling, more so at the thought of losing Sho to someone else. He swallows the lump in his throat and he tries to not make a fuss about it.

 _She's just a classmate,_ Sho explains and Ohno pouts. Sho smiles a little and Ohno crosses his arms in annoyance.

 _I didn't say anything,_ he mutters stubbornly and Sho hums knowingly. Ohno tries to not be happy at the knowledge, but Sho tries to reach for him, only that Ohno's lips quirk to a displeased pout and finally looks at him. His eyes are shining with uncertainty and fright.

 _I know dad came to see you. Is that why you are avoiding me?_ Sho questioned, a frown set deep on his mouth. Ohno shakes his head, trying not to think that he wasn't that good at resisting Sho when in his presence. Sho shakes his head at his stubbornness.

 _I won't give up on you_. Sho says determinedly. Ohno lets out a frustrated sound and glares at him, or so he thinks. He takes a step back when Sho makes a motion to move towards him.

 _Don't you understand, it's wrong. I'm man and twice your age to boot. We can't admit it to anyone that we are lovers. I can't give you the happiness that you deserve. Don't you want a family?_ Ohno questions frustrated and Sho stares at him knowingly and it causes Ohno to feel even more pathetic.

Sho rubs his face – _I am happy. If I'm with you, I'll be the happiest person alive. I have you, mom and dad. You're my family. Everybody can know the truth or not, that won't stop me from being in love with you,_ Sho says without hesitating this time, he reaches out and grasps Ohno wrist.

Ohno's resolve weakens, but he tries to still hold his own, though he knows that he will have to fight something that will end up hurting him the most.

 _I know that my dad can be stubborn – you and him are the same – and mom will have to understand that I am the happiest with you, isn't that all that matters?_ Sho questions him in return and Ohno wishes that Sho wasn't sounding that convincing.

He stares at him, taking in his childish innocence. He can see that Sho is being blunt; his eyes are bright and Ohno can't help the flutter his heart gives at the sight. Sho seems to notice his resolve weaken, because he reaches for him and tugs him forward, pressing their bodies together.

 _I know you love me too. I know, that you like how I touch you. I know that you are yearning for me as much as I am for you,_ Sho whispers into his ear and Ohno's resolve breaks at the whispered promises and truths. He can't hold on to the soft moan that escapes him at the memory of Sho making him breathless. He clings to Sho's shirt when his legs wobble with the warm breath on his ear.

 _Sho-chan,_ he moans out when Sho grasps his hips and press it to his own. He feels Sho's lip form into a smile and his cheeks flush at the notion of how something so simple done by a teenager can get him all hot and bothered.

 _Let me love you,_ Sho asks, the first time he asks him for permission, for him to deny him if he really wanted to, but Ohno nods and lets out a small whimper when Sho blows nibbles at his ear.

 

  
\- * -

  
Ohno shivers at the coolness of the room, his body quivering as he is pressed to the bed. His eyes are wide and expectant. Sho blinks once before he grins and leans down to capture his mouth into a deep kiss. Ohno opens his mouth and their tongues meet with pressure. Sho runs his fingertips over the sensitive skin and Ohno falls pliant to the touch. He curls his arms around Sho's forearms and pull him more on top of him. Sho makes a surprised noise when he barely has time to hold his weight just above Ohno's.

 _It's not fair that you're younger than me, and yet -_ Ohno trails off with an open mouth moan as Sho grinds their crotches together. He laughs softly and Ohno narrows his eyes at his teasing. He pouts and Sho kisses it away with a smile.

Ohno murmurs about over confident teenagers, and sexual harassment, but Sho merely sucks on his collar and settles comfortably between Ohno's parted legs. Ohno makes hurried motions as he helps Sho remove his pants.

-

Ohno is embarrassed at the escaped groan from the back of his throat when Sho shifts and settles within him. He winces at the fullness – Sho cards his fingers through his short brown hairs and whispers soothing words to his temple – a gleeful tone when he whispered a question about Ohno not being touched by anyone.

 _Just you,_ Ohno gasps when Sho pushes in deeper; eager. Ohno bends his legs to adjust Sho's hips between them, shifting to adjust his weight over the pillow resting below his waist. Sho nuzzles his chin and bites it lightly before he curls his arms under Ohno's thighs to allow better entrance. Ohno moans in delight when Sho grazes that one spot deep inside him. He shifts and gasps at the deeper penetration. Sho moans and grunts when he sets a steady pace.

Ohno begs him to move faster, to push harder and deeper and Sho complies with a soft moan into his ear. His hand reaching out to help Ohno reach his climax. Ohno shudders as he comes, and cries out when Sho continues to jerk him off post coital pleasure. Sho follows him not long after with his name on his lips. Ohno tightens his thighs around his waist to hold him within him. Sho sighs and moans softly into his ear, his hands lazily running over Ohno's waist line.

 _I really love you Satoshi,_ Sho kisses him.

 _I know,_ Ohno nods and wraps his arms tight around him. He wishes that Sho would understand what they have to go through. He wishes that he is strong enough to provide Sho with happiness; that he will be able to protect him from the harsh realities of the world – something that Sho still has to learn for himself. He wants for Sho to understand that their age difference was one day going to be a problem.

 _I won't love anyone else,_ Sho says determinedly and he rises on his forearms to look him in the eye. Ohno stares back, his breath hitching at the set of brown eyes. He can see within those orbs that Sho is being honest.

 _I will protect you,_ Ohno is startled by the promise and his eyes widen when he realizes that Sho must have been able to read the fear on his face, and he suddenly lets out a teary chuckle and his hands hurriedly try to wipe away the tears. Sho runs his forefinger across his fingers before wrapping his own to Ohno's and pulling them away.

 _Just promise me that you won't run away from me anymore,_ Sho asks in return and Ohno can't find it in himself to deny it. It's impossible, he knows now, no one can really make him lose the hope and the love he feels for this boy.

-

Ohno has to admit that he is tired, but with Sho sliding down his body with open mouth kisses pressed to every inch of his body, only aroused him even more. Sho sucked and kissed places no one has ever touched. He tries to hide the flush on his cheeks, but Sho chuckles and bites the available skin playfully.

 _Satoshi, I don't care with how many people you've been with, but...I'm the only one right now, yes?_ Sho raises his head as he questions him and Ohno feels his heart flutter at the uncertainty Sho seems to be feeling. He laughs and motions for Sho to move over. Sho seems to pout and Ohno straddles him, hands falling just above Sho's shoulder.

 _Only you,_ Ohno promises and leans down to kiss him deeply and slowly, _just you._

-

Shouko meets with Ohno in the same morning that Sho is on his last school trip. A trip Sho wanted to skip and spend it with Ohno, but he had convinced him of it being his last memory.

-

Ohno doesn't expect for Sho to be mad at him once he addresses the issue.

 _Go to college. I don't need you to work to support me, I have a job too, you know._ Ohno thought it was demeaning that Sho thought he needed him to support him. He'd been annoyed and irritated at how it seemed that Sho thought he was helpless.

_I know, but..._

Ohno sighs and leans over to press his lips to Sho to keep him quiet.

 _Besides, once you graduate, I was thinking that...uh...we can move in together._ Ohno stutters and his anger dissipates when Sho's face splits into a wide grin. He is taken by surprise when Sho lifts him up and kisses him deeply.

When he moans with yearn, Sho pulls away a little, and Ohno seems to smile apologetically at him – _besides, Nino made me promise that I will make you go to college –_ Ohno admits and Sho sighs.

 _Once you graduate,you're going to be old enough to actually understand, and we can be sure that you are not just infatuated with me - because I am old, Sho._ Sho smirks and shakes his head. He cups his face and pecks his lips.

 _Yeah, well, you don't seem that old. My dad as well, seriously_. Ohno laughs and allows for Sho to nibble at his bottom lip before they are fully making out.

 

  
\- * -

Nino seems to want to say something, but Shouko grins at him toothily and Nino makes a grumbling noise before he pecks her plush lips. Sho lets out a grimace and Ohno grins at him.

It's the day of Sho's college graduation, and despite Nino being skeptical and secretly scared for his son's future, he still wants for Sho to be happy. So he did what any parent would do, he catches Ohno off guard and makes him promise that he won't be hurting Sho in any way.

 _I really do not want to hear any type of details, please._ Nino says slightly annoyed at the idea and Ohno's cheeks tint red. He doesn't know why he even stutters, but somehow, Nino's brow rises and a snort escapes him.

 _Hm, I see._ That's all Nino says and shakes his head. He sighs and reaches out a hand towards Ohno.

 _Don't give me a reason to kick your ass, old man,_ Nino threatens and Ohno huffs, but otherwise nods.

 

\- * -

After the celebration, Sho hurries off with Ohno outside and Nino grumbles about etiquette and such. Shouko grins knowingly and reaches for Nino's hand under the table. He raises one brow at her suggestively and Shouko laughs with cheeks flushed.

-

Ohno sighs against Sho's mouth, taking in the unsaid promises and full out suggestions implied.

He laughs when Sho trips as he tries to lead him to the bedroom, but Sho covers his mouth teasingly. Ohno whispers his _I love yous_ into his ear and Sho is quick to answer them back. Ohno laughs joyfully as the door clicks shut, a soft chuckling in Sho's tone following.

 

\- * -

Nino grumbles noncommittally as he slides off the jacket with Shouko's help. She laughs quietly, gently pressing her fingers to his shoulder blades. He melts to her touch when she leans over and places her chin on his shoulder, her arms wrapped around his waist. He sighs, and turns to her embrace – Shouko chuckled and buried her face under his chin, her warm breath tickling his neck.

 _We can trust him,_ Shouko whispers against his collar and Nino wants to disagree, but he knows. He knows that Ohno understand where he is coming from. He doesn't fully approve, but seeing Sho's smile, seeing Ohno's rare shy expressions, the glint of happiness within their eyes; Nino hopes that they are not wrong.

 _I think that,_ she grins and playfully bites his collar, Nino shifts his arms around her form and makes a humming noise in questioning, _you are just overprotective,_ she says with a wider smile and Nino disagrees, but Shouko laughs against his skin and Nino knows that in the end – it had been the instinct to protect his only child; something his parents hadn't done so when he was young.

Shouko leans on her toes and kisses him softly, a warm gaze in her eyes – _he knows that, I'm sure,_ she whispers and Nino makes a pouting face. Shouko giggles and kisses him once more for good measure. He growls playfully into her ear and she laughs loudly into his. He makes a playful disgruntled noise, but grins when he picks her up and takes her into the room with her toes kicking in little protest.

\- * - * - * -

A/N: Finally home after a short vacation, it felt so great being away from this horrible heat. Had this thought in mind all this time, and finally decided to just go for it XD


End file.
